<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweetest Thing by thebobbyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393399">The Sweetest Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebobbyfish/pseuds/thebobbyfish'>thebobbyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweetener [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebobbyfish/pseuds/thebobbyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Marina’s physical relationship after they get together during the final recoupling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweetener [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sweetest Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"the other thing"</p><p>slowburn!bobby. this is supposed to take place on day 27, but i'm not covering the baby challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Just before sunrise. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Marina fluttered her eyes open. Shuddering in the cold air, she wrapped herself up in the fluffy duvet and curled up under it, reveling in its comfort. The air conditioning turned the bedroom into an icebox overnight and her human radiator was missing from her side. She dragged herself out of bed to find him, shivering as her newly warm skin met the chilly room once more. </p><p>She found him downstairs, eyeing two cups. His dreadlocks, disheveled from the night before, turned into a messier heap as he ran a hand through it. The morning light filtering in from the doors and windows didn’t hold a candle to the sparkle in his eyes when they met hers.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispered, breaking the silence of the dawn. </p><p>“Hey. Fancy meeting you here,” he beamed, as if they haven’t been meeting each other in the kitchen every morning since the very beginning. </p><p>She closed the distance between them and he wrapped her up in his arms, engulfing her in a comfortable warmth. He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before turning back to the kettle. </p><p>She stifled a yawn as she watched him work. His usual cheerful, lighthearted demeanor always became steady and focused in the kitchen. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, careful to perfect all of his edible creations, even if it was just a cup of tea. </p><p>He finished preparing the drinks and handed her her mug, handle first so she wouldn’t burn herself. She smiled in gratitude and took a sip. The hot, dark liquid was slightly bitter as it met her lips, just the way she liked it. As if he knew she was grateful for the perfect cuppa, he winked. “No sugar. Just how you like it. You’re already sweet anyway.”</p><p>Marina rolled her eyes and grinned, grateful that the habits formed during their friendship didn’t die out in the least. They stood together in a comfortable silence for a few moments longer, enjoying their tea and each other’s company. </p><p>His features glinted mischievously as an idea floated through his mind. “So… do you wanna… you know?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>Marina smirked, she knew exactly what he was referring to. “Do you even have to ask?” </p><p>With the flip of a switch, they both hurried to their favorite spot, the firepit, to watch the rest of the sunrise. It was the same every morning: wake up before everyone else, prepare a hot drink, and watch the sunrise. The sun was just rising, painting the pale blue sky with countless hues of orange, pink, and all the possibilities of a new day.</p><p>They made themselves comfortable on the bench; Marina pulled her legs to her chest and Bobby casually slung an arm around her shoulder. They talked about everything and nothing, conversation ebbing and flowing as naturally as the tides. Soft giggles filled the morning air as jokes escaped their lips between sips of tea. </p><p>This was their daily ritual. He knew he’d never grow tired of watching her take in the morning glow. He watched her eyes light up with the sun’s rising, and her body quickly followed, as if her whole being smiled too, illuminating everything around her. Why would he watch the sun when there was something—someone—even more radiant beside him?</p><p>He couldn’t believe how lucky he was—lucky that she picked him for the last recoupling, lucky that she spent every morning with him like this, lucky that she even looked in his direction, really. He silently thanked his past lives for whatever the hell they did for him to deserve this. He hoped for an eternity of these moments outside of the Villa. He’d make a cup of tea for her every morning, if she’d let him. </p><p>He pressed his mouth to her temple, warm lips meeting her soft skin, thankful that he was lucky enough to finally be with her. He inhaled her sweet scent, a mixture of lavender and vanilla, a combination that quickly became his favorite.</p><p>He placed his mug beside him and brought his hand up to her face, carefully caressing her cheek, as if she’d fade away like last night’s dreams. He gently tilted her chin towards his, and tentatively brushed his lips over hers. His movements started slow and unsure, a part of him still questioning whether she really wanted to be with him, whether this was real or just a dream. </p><p>Relief washed over him as she reciprocated his movements. Her soft lips met his, and it was so much better than any dream. She tasted like the bitter Earl grey tea they’d just shared with the faintest hint of her strawberry lip balm. He was right; he definitely didn’t need to add sugar to her drink. </p><p>She lightly grazed her fingers over his thigh and leaned into him—he quickly wondered when she set her mug down. He felt her nails rake the thin fabric of his cake pajamas, sending shivers up his spine. He felt her hands glide up his body to the nape of his neck and coax him into a deeper kiss. He felt her let out a muffled moan between their lips. He felt his heart pound against his chest as her feathered touches and alluring sounds made him yearn for more. </p><p>It was as if any restraints that bound him came undone with her actions, and he allowed himself to get lost in her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her close, soft lips smacking against each other, tongues pushing and pulling like the tides. He poured a sea of feelings into her and filled her with all the unspoken words he ached to tell her weeks and weeks ago. </p><p>His breath hitched in his throat when she climbed onto his lap and straddled him. He grunted as he felt the weight of her body on his lap and blood shoot down to his groin.  Their mouths reconnected just as he felt her warm hands splayed across his bare chest. He caught her lips between his teeth, eager to taste more of her. He pulled her close from the small of her back and a gasp escaped her lips at the feel of his growing length against her. </p><p>He pressed a trail of wet, hot kisses along her jawline to the back of her ear. “You’re so sexy,” he heard himself whisper. He felt her shiver under his touch as his breath tickled her. He’d never been so forward with her, but something about her made him lose control of himself.  </p><p>He moved down to the curve of her neck as she moved her head back to give him more room. He let his tongue flick against her, tasting the sweet salinity of her heated skin. He felt her arch into him, silently begging for more. He gripped the smooth skin of her thighs, then wandered up to squeeze the swell of her ass. He felt his pulse racing as she gasped, and ground herself against him, desperate for more friction.</p><p>He dipped his head down to her chest, his hands still wandering her lower body. The sight of her nipples poking through her shirt sent him into a flurry of thoughts. All his inner fantasies, of her writing under his touch, of her crying out his name, of her coming undone because of him, flooded his mind at that very moment. He felt himself get rock hard and he involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, desperate to feel more of her without fabric separating them. <br/>
 <br/>
He fell out of her spell when she pushed him away so suddenly. “Wait. We can’t do this here,” she said, in between gasps for breath. She looked away, pinkness veiling her cheeks. “Anyone could walk in and see us. And there are cameras, like, everywhere.”</p><p>“We’re not doing anything,” he said, against his better judgment, warm lips finding the crook of her neck once more. “We’re just… having some fun.” He murmured against her hot skin as she let out a breathy moan.</p><p>His hands roamed around her body, wanting to feel as much of her as he could. Her smooth skin, her soft lips, her sweet scent, everything about her drew him in; she was so unbelievably intoxicating. He needed so much more of her, to touch her, to feel her, to melt into her. He wanted to be engulfed in her warmth, he wanted her.</p><p>“Oi!” Gary’s deep voice boomed, shaking them out of their trance. “That’s my seat, you wankers!” He stood by the Villa doorway, laughing at them and flipping them off.</p><p>Bobby’s lips left her skin, letting a nervous chuckle escape his mouth. “We were just…” he thought for a moment, “...enjoying the view!” he yelled back.</p><p>“What? The sky? Or your genitals?” Gary shook his head and disappeared back inside.</p><p>Bobby and Marina looked at each other and cackled, two lovers caught in the act. She buried her head in his neck to hide herself from further embarrassment. He stroked her hair and her back until he felt her breathing slow and her body relax into his. </p><p>“Gary’s right y’know. Both change in color and length depending on the situation.”</p><p>Marina giggled and smacked his arm. “Bobby!” She leaned back to find his face plastered with a stupid grin. </p><p>His gaze softened as a small smile formed on his face. No matter how many times he watched the sunrise with her, its beauty seemed so subdued when compared to her. He brought a hand up to push away a stray strand of her hair, thumb brushing against her swollen, red lips. He leaned forward in slow motion, like in a daydream, and captured her mouth in a final, lingering kiss. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later that morning.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re making a full English?” Marina asked.</p><p>“Mhm,” he answered absentmindedly. She hugged him from behind and planted a few pecks on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly at the touch of her lips. The feel of her soft, delicate kisses and the lingering scent of her newly washed hair drew him to her as he leaned back into her touch. </p><p>She lazily grazed her fingers up and down his arm, spreading goosebumps throughout his body. He struggled to stay focused on the task at hand, his mind constantly going to the feel of her warm body wrapped around him. He was still riled up from earlier that morning, the cold shower he’d taken afterwards doing absolutely nothing to subdue his desires, and her flirtatious touches were not helping at all. </p><p>She examined the table over his shoulder and saw all of the ingredients scattered across the counter. Cracked eggs gathered neatly in a bowl, its contents sizzling in the pan in front of him. Beans, tomatoes, and mushrooms were all diced and cooked perfectly, wafting the kitchen in a savory aroma and waiting to be eaten. She noticed something missing. </p><p>“No sausage?”</p><p>“Naw, I’ve got it right here,” he pointed to the packaged product resting on the far end of the counter. </p><p>“I’m sure you do,” she said slowly and laughed, warm breath tickling his ear and sending shivers down his spine. He tensed under her hold and she pressed herself against him even more, closing in on what little gaps remained. He felt each and every crevice of her warm, half-naked body pressed up against him. </p><p>As if that weren’t enough to pump blood straight down his body, she dragged her nails slowly over the band of his trunks. </p><p>“Lass,” he breathed, turning his head to look at her, “What are you up to?”</p><p>She smirked, and pressed a long kiss on his cheek. “Nothing,” she breathed directly into his ear, and lightly nipped his earlobe. </p><p>She wrapped an arm around his torso, allowing her nails to graze his stomach. He bit his lip and stifled a groan, determined to cook these damn eggs. He furrowed his brows as his eyes trained on the pan in front of him, his mind trying (and failing) to ignore the thought and the feel of her body on his. Hot skin meeting hot skin, it took all of his self control to keep himself from turning around, running his hands up and down her body, and taking her right there. </p><p>She kept toying with him as he cooked the rest of the eggs, each one slightly more burned than the last. Normally, the subpar meal would bother him, but his mind was preoccupied with other, more pressing thoughts. When he finished cooking, he didn’t even bother to put the eggs on a plate; he just put the spatula down and turned the stove off. </p><p>He turned around and caught her around the waist, shoving their hips together in one swift motion. His eyes locked with hers, amber irises now dark with desire. He brought his face down to hers, pausing when their lips were just barely touching.</p><p>“What...,” he said raspily, “...are you doing?” His mouth grazed hers as he spoke. She involuntarily moved her face to close the distance, but he was careful not to let her. </p><p>“Nothing. Just… having some fun,” she blinked innocently at him while she echoed his words from that morning.</p><p>He backed her up so she was pressed up against a counter. His eyes flickered down to her lips, but as she leaned into him, he avoided her mouth and placed a long kiss on her cheek. He was not to be toyed with. </p><p>He trailed the tip of his tongue along her jawline so agonizingly slow, she started to squirm under him. He was eager to tease her back, and with interest. He moved to the back of her ear and slowly planted kisses down to the curve of her neck. One particular spot earned him a gasp, making him smirk against her warm skin. He gave the area special attention, sucking it as she drew shaky breaths. </p><p>Heart racing, he ran a hand down her sides to the flesh of her ass, his new favorite part of her, and grabbed a handful. He moved it lazily down her thigh to the back of her knees, firmly hooking her leg around his waist. She instinctively tightened around him, feeling the hardness of his crotch pressed up against her. </p><p>She propped herself up on one elbow and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him towards her, and crashing her lips on his. He sucked her bottom lip as she raked her nails through his hair. He inched forward, taking in a sharp breath as he felt the heat between them. She rolled her hips against him, making him groan against her lips. He stroked her side and stopped at the string of her bikini, toying with the thin fabric. </p><p>Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat at the far end of the kitchen. They whipped their heads around to find a smug Gary smirking at them. They were so enraptured by each other that they didn’t hear his characteristically loud footsteps. Reluctantly unlatching themselves from one another, they met each other’s eyes, pupils screaming in frustration and slight amusement. </p><p>“I see you like your eggs scrambled,” Gary said. He made his way to the stove, preparing a kettle for his cuppa. Marina moved in front of Bobby in a fruitless effort to hide his arousal. </p><p>Bobby moved to place the neglected eggs onto their plates, hoping this menial task would draw blood away from his crotch. He threw a diced tomato into his mouth in another meaningless effort to occupy his mind. Neither worked. </p><p>The kitchen was awkwardly quiet, broken only by the whistle of the kettle.</p><p>“Soooo,” Gary started, drawing out the vowel, “Didya show her the helicopter?”</p><p>Bobby almost choked on the tomato. “Naw, Gaz, I’m not showing that shit to anyone.” Mental images of Gary doing the helicopter filled his mind and repulsed him, bringing his excitement down a bit.</p><p>Gary shrugged. “Suit yourself.”</p><p>Marina and Bobby set their plates at the bar and climbed into their stools, knees touching each other. Bobby reached over under the table to squeeze her thigh, as a silent apology for the interruption. They silently tucked in as Gary poured milk into his cup, sausage all but forgotten. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That evening. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“After you, mademoiselle,” Bobby said with an exaggerated bow as he opened the door to the Hideaway, which they’d won after winning the day’s challenge. </p><p>“Why, thank you, my good sir,” Marina giggled with an equally exaggerated curtsy as she entered the room. </p><p>The small hallway opened up into a large white room filled to the brim with red decorations, rose petals, lowlight, and everything needed to decorate a flashy Valentine’s suite. They even found some champagne neatly tucked in an icebox. They giggled with each other at the tackiness of it all—the ridiculousness of a room existing solely for couples to sleep with each other. </p><p>She told him she needed to “freshen up” and disappeared into the bathroom. He made himself comfortable on the round bed as he sat alone with his thoughts. </p><p>How was he going to impress her? She was with a couple of guys here at the Villa, and he wasn’t sure how far they’d gone. It’s not like he’d never been intimate with a girl before. He never got any complaints, either. She’s different, he thought. She’s not just any girl. And I’m just your average bloke. He didn’t realize how nervous he was until he clasped his hands together and found them slick with sweat. </p><p>Marina stepped out of the bathroom and his heart stopped. Though she didn’t do much, she only let her hair down and stepped out of her heels, she was somehow more beautiful than before. She got more breathtaking with each passing second—he only hoped he wouldn’t run out of air.</p><p>“You’re stunning,” he managed to choke out. She beamed and closed the distance between them. She sat next to him and draped an arm around his waist. He smelled a hint of mint on her, mixed with her usual vanilla and lavender combination. He felt his foot involuntarily tapping against the floor as he played with the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Hey, Marina,” he started, “No pressure. I mean, just because we’re here in the Hideaway doesn’t mean… What I’m saying is that we don’t have to… you know,” he rambled as his freckled face became her favorite shade of red.</p><p>“Even though I’ve been teasing you all day?” she giggled and tightened her grip around him.</p><p>“So you admit it!” He jabbed her side and made her shriek. She was ticklish and he knew it; he took advantage of the fact whenever he could. He poked her sides, making her giggle and squeal as she flailed her arms spastically.</p><p>“Never!” she yelped in between bouts of laughter. She inched further and further into the bed as she tried to get away from him, her efforts futile. He followed suit, one hand prodding her ticklish spots, the other hand holding down her wrists as she squirmed underneath him.</p><p>Though Bobby wasn’t one to back down from a tickle fight, he couldn’t help but stop to admire her. Marina’s eyes were still bright with laughter and her mouth was curved up in a dazzling smile. It wasn’t just her physical appearance that was so beautiful, though. It was her laugh, her personality, her quirks, her pet peeves; everything about her was so wonderfully radiant, he couldn’t keep his eyes, or any part of himself, off her. </p><p>He glanced down at her plump, red lips as she ran her tongue across them, then lowered his head to capture them with his own. He traced his tongue on hers as he felt his heart hammer against his chest and echo in his ears. </p><p>He planted a series of wet, hot kisses along her jawline and down the curve of her neck, stopping to take some flesh between his teeth as she panted underneath him. He let out a soft grunt when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged him close. He felt her chest rise and fall with her every breath, rhythm increasing with every second his lips spent on her hot skin. </p><p>He felt her soft hands slide up his arms and make their way to his partially exposed chest, deftly undoing the remaining buttons. He removed his mouth from her warm body and warily undressed himself, shuddering at the sudden exposure. Though he’d walk around the Villa shirtless all day, taking his shirt off at that very moment was the first time he’d truly felt bare. He felt as if her eyes were peering into him, his soul, his very being, and yearning for someone better. </p><p>He tossed his shirt aside along with his persistent thoughts, scolding himself for thinking like this, especially while he was with Marina, of all people. He had this amazing woman in bed with him, why was he fucking it up with something stupid like thoughts? She picked him at the last recoupling. She chose him. She had to have wanted him as much as he wanted her, or else she would’ve gone with someone else.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Despite the nagging feeling in his gut, he met her lips once more, desperate to kiss away his intrusive thoughts. Her breath hitched at the intensity of his movements, wrapping a hand around his neck to draw him closer as his tongue lapped against hers. He planted kisses along her jaw, making her moan softly in anticipation.</p><p>He kissed his way down to her collarbone as his hands wandered her body. He palmed her breast over the fabric of her dress with one hand as he sucked on her collarbone. He pushed her neckline aside to expose her soft flesh and immediately grabbed a mouthful. She gasped at the sudden feel of his warm mouth on her chest as her nails dug into his shoulders. He sucked her flesh with more force and released it with a pop. </p><p>His hands ran up her smooth thigh, hiking the fabric of her skirt up to her hips. The tingling sensation emanating from his fingertips made her shiver under his touch. He reached over to the swell of her ass and gave it a firm squeeze before hooking her leg around his waist. He involuntarily rolled his hips against her, but he didn’t feel the characteristic hardness between his legs.</p><p>“Ah fuck.” The doubts and insecurities pulling at his mind won the tug of war and rendered his body powerless against his burning desire. A wave of frustration hit him as he pulled away from her and sat back on his knees. He ran a hand through his dreadlocks, cheeks blazing red. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” A look of concern covered her face as she sat up. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed it, brushing a hand across his warm cheeks. He looked down, trying to keep his gaze from meeting hers. </p><p>“I- uh-” he stuttered. This was one of the rare occasions he was truly speechless. He couldn’t believe it. The stars finally aligned for him: he was at the right place, at the right time, with the right person, but his body just wasn’t working right. He cursed himself and the spiteful gods that seemed to think he hadn’t suffered enough. How could he look at her now? He let her down in the worst possible way. </p><p>Marina, as clever as she was beautiful, managed to piece together what was going on. “Oh. I see.” Though she was initially taken aback, she’d heard of this before—and it was normal. It was completely and utterly humiliating for him, regardless of how common it actually was. She knew he wasn’t to blame; he was just unlucky enough to have it sink its claws into him at an awful time.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean... look at you. Have you met you? I don’t want to disappoint.” He didn’t think that his cheeks could burn hotter, but they did. His body seemed to have a mind of its own that day, as it sure as hell wasn’t listening to his mind. When it really mattered, his own body betrayed him. He knew he wasn’t that smart or good looking, but he knew damn well he could please a woman in bed. </p><p>Well, he wasn’t so sure about it at that moment.</p><p>She tilted his chin up, forcing him to look into her gentle eyes. “You can talk to me. I’m here to listen.” As he looked at her, he saw nothing but empathy and understanding, and none of the judgment or ridicule he feared he’d find. She seemed to look into his soul and pull him up from the anxiety that weighed him down.</p><p>As if Marina had broken a dam in him, Bobby poured out the feelings he’d kept bottled up inside, the feelings he’d only ever expressed to her through his actions. He explained every bout of his insecurities, comparing himself to all the men he knew both in and out of the Villa. He explained that he wasn’t nearly as eligible as they were, that his looks and personality paled in comparison. He wasn’t even rich or famous, he was just a baker. </p><p>She slowly nodded her head, understanding. When she didn’t respond right away, his stomach turned. Did he misinterpret the signs? Her words? </p><p>Before he got consumed in his thoughts again, she reassured him as much as she could. She explained that he was as eligible, perhaps even more so, than the other guys. She explained that he was truly beautiful, that his amber eyes rivaled the brilliance of the sun and the universe didn’t compare to the galaxy framed upon his face. She explained that his personality outshined anyone she’d ever met. She explained that he’d made her feel wanted and cared for, that no one had ever made her feel so comfortable, so loved. </p><p>He stared at her, his mouth agape, as he let her words sink into him. No one had ever looked at him the way she did, with such admiration and awe, as if he were as vast and as wondrous as the sea. </p><p>She caressed the side of his face, brushing him gently. She glanced at his lips, tilted her head, and leaned into him slowly, giving him room to pull away if he wanted to. Their lips met tenderly and softly as she silently comforted him through the kiss, a stark contrast to the heat rising between them moments ago. Their mouths moved in harmony, lips dancing together in an unspoken song. </p><p>When she pulled away, he found a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. “How about... we focus on you first? And see where that takes us,” she said. </p><p>He gulped and nodded slowly, unsure whether his voice would betray him as well, unsure of what she might’ve had in mind.</p><p>She leaned into him again, closing her mouth over his. Their lips smacked against each other as she massaged his tongue, his breath catching in his throat. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling them into a deeper kiss as he cradled her waist. </p><p>She straddled him, slowly lowering him onto the bed. His breath hitched as he felt her weight on his crotch, thinking about how unbelievably sensual she looked above him, her dress hugging her every curve, her red lips swollen. She ran her fingers across his chest, trailing kisses on every part of his body she touched. He shivered when her soft lips met his warm body, unfamiliar with receiving most of the attention in bed.</p><p>Her scent enveloped him, lavender and vanilla notes wafted in the air around him, drawing him into her, letting him succumb to her. Her touch was delicate and reassuring; he felt himself melt underneath her fingertips. The taste, the smell, the feel—everything about her—flooded his senses. She quenched him from a thirst he didn’t know he had. </p><p>A mixture of relief and excitement washed over him as blood rushed down his body, his length gradually stiffening in his pants. She gently raked her nails down his torso, kissing the skin that met his waistband before undoing them. He hissed with anticipation, any insecurities he’d had before faded away with every touch. She inched his trousers lower and lower, pecking every sliver of his newly exposed skin. He felt as if she were kissing his doubts away, dissolving them under her lips. He relaxed into her as he surrendered to her touch.</p><p>He sighed contentedly as she freed him from the confines of his trousers and boxers. She wrapped her hands around the base, making him gasp beneath her warm hands. He hardened under her languid strokes, heart racing as he wondered what she’d do next. She kept pumping his length agonizingly slowly until it twitched upon her touch. </p><p>She grazed the skin of his thighs with her nails as she positioned her lips in front of his length, letting her hot breath caress his member. She wrapped the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. He groaned loudly and shuddered at her touch, grasping at the bedsheets as she bobbed her head up and down. She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes as she took him in deeper, more forcefully, hollowing out her cheeks. </p><p>He became a bumbling mess of moans and curses as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved himself deeper into her throat. He felt the vibration of her moan around him, reverberating up his spine and down to his fingertips. He got lost in the feel of her fingers and the hot wetness of her mouth as he felt fire pooling in his abdomen, begging to be released.</p><p>Reinvigorated by her touch, he pulled her up to his face and crashed his lips on hers  with an intensity that rivaled the Majorcan heat. He massaged his tongue with hers and groaned into her mouth when he tasted himself on her. </p><p>He hiked her skirt up and then pulled the fabric over her head in one swift motion, tossing it across the room. She wasn’t wearing anything. He groaned as he took in the sight of her, his length twitching in excitement. He mentally scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to consume him and, more importantly, oversee the fact that Marina walked around all night without any fucking underwear. </p><p>He brought a thumb up to her swollen lips and coaxed her mouth open, putting two fingers inside of her. She immediately sucked on them and his mind replayed images of her between his legs making the same face. He brought his wet fingers down to her clit, rubbing her in slow circles. The pads of his fingers against her folds were enough to have her gasping for breath, moaning and writhing above him. He hissed as he felt her warm drops fall on him, his arousal stiffening and reaching its peak. </p><p>His movements became more rough as she squirmed above him, images of her unknowingly flaunting her body throughout the day flashing through his mind.“When I saw you get out of the pool, and you didn't care how your hair stuck to your body and down your back,” he took in a sharp breath. “God, if I could have just taken you there and then,” he growled as she whimpered softly in response.  He removed his hands from her and she whimpered at the missing pressure, involuntarily bucking her hips. He fumbled around in his pants pockets for the little square packet and wrapped himself expertly. </p><p>She reached behind him and wrapped a hand around the base of his length as she positioned herself over him. He drew a sharp intake of breath at the view of her above him and at the feel of the heat emanating from her core. She slowly sunk into him, inch by agonizing inch, as he felt himself stretch her out. He groaned as he felt her slick walls surround him and pulse against his length. She grinded her hips against his in a torturously slow pace. It took all of his willpower to keep himself from thrusting up into her and selfishly fucking her until she came apart. </p><p>She gradually increased her pace; the sight of her above him was truly intoxicating. He watched her through dazed eyes—her eyes were clamped shut, her head was tilted back, and endless moans escaped her. As her thrusts became more frantic and desperate, she leaned forward to anchor herself on his chest. He shifted slightly and bottomed out into her, letting her bundle of nerves meet his pelvis with every thrust. He grabbed a fistful of hair and crashed his mouth on hers, capturing her lips with his. </p><p>“I love being inside you,” he somehow managed to mutter between moans. He craned her head and sucked on her neck, desperate to taste more of her. His grip on her hips tightened as he continued to thrust upward, matching her tempo and pushing each other closer and closer to oblivion.</p><p>One particularly perfect thrust pushed her over the edge and a frenzy of moans and curses fell out of her lips. She came apart above him and the sight was so unbelievably erotic, her skin was glistening with sweat as her body jerked, riding out pulsing waves. The feeling of her walls clamp down on him as her orgasm pulsed through her was enough for him to come crashing down as well. Their once steady rhythm became more spastic as stars clouded their vision and they rode out their highs together. </p><p>She collapsed above him and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. His breathing matched hers as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, coaxing themselves into a calm stillness. He stroked her hair and her back as her breathing slowed, relaxing into each other’s arms. </p><p>She leaned back to look at him, and found a dazed, satisfied expression covering his face. She pressed a final kiss to his lips before untangling herself from him and lying by his side. He stroked her back and pulled her close, muttering somewhat incoherent words, as they drifted off to sleep, both smiling contentedly. </p><p>--- </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The next morning. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Radiant sunlight filtered in through the white, translucent curtains and filled the room. Bobby blinked his eyes open and winced at the brightness.  </p><p>For a moment, he’d forgotten where he was, unsettled by the feeling of waking up later than he was used to. He was a little disoriented—he was usually the first to wake up, beating even the sun. Marina’s warm body was curled up on the side of his chest, the sight of her sleeping form washed over him in a comfortable warmth.  </p><p>She fluttered her eyes open and smiled dreamily when she saw him. The brilliance of her smile put the sun to shame, and he felt so incredibly lucky to have this view all to himself. </p><p>“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he beamed at her.</p><p>She flinched at the brightness of the room as she fully opened her eyelids. “We missed the sunrise.” </p><p>“It's okay,” he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and let his fingers linger on her cheeks. “This is better. And brighter.” </p><p>They stayed in a comfortable silence while he traced random shapes over her shoulders. For the first time, he’d slept through the night. For the first time, he’d rested so well that he missed the sunrise. For the first time, he’d woken up with the one woman he truly fancied. For the first time, he was truly content with himself, and he had her to thank for it. </p><p>“Hey, Marina?”</p><p>“Hmm?” She stifled a yawn.</p><p>“Last night was really special,” his cheeks flushed as he avoided her eyes.</p><p>“It was special because of you, Bobby.”</p><p>“You're the sweetest thing, lass.” He pressed a kiss on her nose. The trials and tribulations he’d gone through in the Villa, and in life, seemed worth it, as they’d led up to this very moment with her. It was as if his life were a cup of bitter tea, and she was the sweetener. </p><p>“And,” his eyes sparkled mischievously, “third time’s the charm,” he winked. </p><p>She jokingly scoffed. “Oh my god, you're the worst.”</p><p>“That's not what you said last night.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“So… How ‘bout a fourth?”</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p><p>a special shout out to esme and emily for all the help!</p><p>thank you so much to my wonderful friends who’ve supported me through all this, who’ve encouraged me to keep going when i didn’t want to, who’ve helped me talk through ideas, who’ve read the work in its early days, who’ve just been there for me the whole time!! i love the cclan</p><p>tumblr: @thebobbyfish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>